Doctors Orders
Back to 2011 Logs Lifeline Swivel Like a good little femme, Swivel had waited patiently. It certainly had nothing to do with her limited mobility she was left with. Although, as she occasionally twitched her feet, the other one sort of responded... but for the most part, limping away from the source of repairs into the fray of seedy mechs who would take advantage of a lame femme did not seem wise. Even though, Swivel was somewhat dreading facing Lifeline; she had a reputation, after all. And thus, she waited patiently where First Aid had left her. Lifeline returns from having gone to barter for some fresh energon. She spots Swivel by the clinic and frowns slightly. It's not an expression of anger so much as 'what now?'. Swivel glances up from where she was sitting just outside the doors, her optics widening. "I, uh... well I 'urt me oder leg fallin offer buildin'..... But... ah, if yer busy, I kin just crawl 'way an' not bother ya." Lifeline shoots Swivel a glare for THAT comment, then undoes the locking mechanisms for the smaller door into the clinic. "Inside, please." Swivel winces a little under the stinging glare of Lifeline and scrambles to her feet, using the side of the building as support as she half-hops into the building, her other leg indeed seeming to be not functioning best, but still somewhat responsive. The damage is definitely not as severe as the injuries she came in with last. "Oh, thank ya soooo much yer a real wonder!" Lifeline directs the smaller femme to site on the med table. "What were you doing on top of a building, anyway?" Swivel rubs the back of her neck at the question, not answering right away as she climbs onto the med table. After a moment of thought she responds "I... was... followin' sum'un." Lifeline sets down the container of energon and looks at Swivel. "Onto a roof? What warranted that?" Swivel stares at Lifeline, frowning a little, her hands fidgeting. "It's.... personal..." she finally squeaks. Lifeline gives Swivel THAT look, crossing her arms for emphasis. Swivel stares back at Lifeline, looking blank and then quizzical. Finally her shoulders sag and she glances elsewhere. "Wellum, I kinner got inner a bit o' disagreement with, uh, sum'un, an they stormed off ter the roof an I ain't ther sort to like people ter storm off on me without me tryin' ter 'splain or smooth things over, yanno? BUT uh.,.... they were REAL mad... and...." she shrugs her shoulders and glances back at Lifeline, studying her closely. Lifeline is still staring. "I know your vocalizer is not damaged. So drop the gutterspeak. You followed that mech onto the roof, and what? Slipped and fell? I doubt that that's the case." Swivel stares at Lifeline for a moment, blinking her optics a few times. "No, it's not damaged. Um... well... Okay, fine." She curls in her lips and puts on a grim face that doesn't suit the usually cheerful femme's countenance. "I jumped off the roof. You don't need to know why or what happened prior. I always get people telling me I give them more information than they want, and in this case, I don't think you really want to know. As far as a doctor goes, all you need to know is I jumped off, and favored my other leg trying not to re-injury the one you just fixed. I put all my weight on the other leg when a landed and it's been not working right since." Lifeline considers Swivel's coherent words (finally) and then nods. "Impact damage. How tall was the building?" Her initial annoyance is pushed back to deal with the repairs promptly. But don't think that this means she's forgetting about it. "It was the El Sleazo," Swivel responds. Swivel adds "Normally I can make that jump just fine. But.... well, there's a reason I'm supposed to take it easy after repairs." Lifeline glares briefly at that. "Yes, there is." Then she's back to business. "Height of building less than fifteen meters... damage is likely only dislocated joints. Lay down." Swivel lays down without argument. "...I really did mean to take it easy." Lifeline hmphs faintly and does a few simple scans of the femme's leg. Sure enough, ankle, knee, and hip joints are all dislocated to varying degrees. Swivel lifts her head the best she can to watch what Lifeline is doing, without moving the rest of her body. Swivel seems to have a marked curiosity when it comes to repairs being done upon her person. Lifeline reaches over and pushes Swivel's head flat again, then with a twist and yank so fast pain receptors almost didn't have time to fire she realigns the slightly disjointed knee. Swivel doesn't fight with having her head being pushed down flat, and gets the hint that she could - urk- keep it that way. Swivel doesn't make a peep, not even one of surprise from the realignment. Her leg twitches, of course, but that could hardly be helped. Lifeline then moves to correct the hip joint, having started with the least severe injury. This time, though, she takes the time to disable the pain receptor node for the femme's entire leg. Why she didn't do that first ... Swivel wouldn't even think to wonder why the pain node wasn't disabled first. But then, the femme seems, again, at ease with painful repairs being done. She just stares up at the ceiling, fighting the urge to keep defending herself and inevitably dig herself into a deeper hole, at least, until after her repairs as done. Lifeline completes resetting the hip and ankle joints quickly enough, taking time to make sure that there was no further damage done to any of the surrounding circuitry. Then the node is reactivated. "Lay still for about an hour." She disappears from Swivel's line of sight for a few minutes, but her footfalls indicate she's moving about the room... for some reason or other. Swivel remains still. She is determined to show that she CAN actually take doctor's advice. She did not, however, promise not to hum, which she does. Lifeline tolerates the humming for a few minutes before snapping with the irritability that most know her for, "Quiet." Swivel goes quiet reluctantly. Lifeline keeps puttering about out of eyeshot, to see how much longer the little femme will tolerate her 'time out'. Swivel is quiet for a bit longer, and then idly taps her index finger on the medical table with a very light rhythm, hoping that it isn't as annoying as her humming. Swivel fidgets. Lifeline says, "STOP." Still not pitched above a normal conversational volume, but angrier than the previous command. And then finally she returns to Swivel's line of sight. "So are you going to listen to me when I tell you to TAKE IT EASY next time? Hm?" Swivel is quiet for a moment or two before responding in a quiet, meek tone. "Yes, Lifeline..." Lifeline says, "Good. Now lay still -- and I mean STILL -- for another ten minutes, and then you'll good to leave." No, she's not being mean, she knows how long those knee and hip joints need to recalibrate. She goes to check her radio system's messages and upon hearing First Aid's multiple message starts muttering QUITE irately. She speaks to the little femme in angry, clipped tones, but the anger is aimed elsewhere. "Swivel. Why was First Aid in Cubicron today?" Swivel is still. Very still. And exceedingly quiet, even after she was asked a question. She just stares at the ceiling for a moment or two. Finally she responds in a less meek tone. "Because I asked him for help. He came, and brought a really big mech that I didn't recognize with him." Lifeline mutters more to herself than to Swivel, "He BETTER have had Ratchet's permission." Swivel raises her optics ridges. "Well I wouldn't know, but he seems the considerate, responsible sort of person, so I doubt he wouldn't have had.... Ratchet did you say? Was he the mech in here helping with my repairs?" Lifeline turns to look at Swivel, perhaps a bit suspiciously. "Why?" Swivel flickers her optics. "Nothing, really, just trying to make sure I'm remembering things right. I was a bit wooooooooozy after a bit there. Light headed, you know?" "You were dangerously low on energon," Lifeline allows. She doesn't answer the question about Ratchet, though. "Ten minutes are up. Swivel seems to come alive all over, wriggling her fingers with anticipation and springs to a sitting up position, a look of relief washing over her features. As much as she tried to hide it, staying still that long was agony for the very high-energy femme. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Lifeline stand and steps toward Swivel, leveling a finger at the little femme. "No more chasing people onto rooftops. Next time you need repairs you call ME first. And for Primus' sake, LEAVE the gutter speak behind." Are those her payment terms? Swivel nods her head with bubbly enthusiasm to Lifeline's instructions, but then pauses, blinking blankly at Lifeline for a moment. "But... I like my gutter speech," she murmurs in a small voice, but then thinks better of being contrary and quickly adds, "but I'll keep it out of your clinic! Out of your presence even! A-And I'll be sure to not chase people onto roofs... though I can't promise not to be chased onto a roof!" Lifeline lets her hand drop. "Good enough." Swivel beams at Lifeline, her expression akin to a bumble puppy that just had receive a pat on the head. "Righto, I'll be clearing out of your way now and I'll behave REAL good like!" Swivel turns towards the exit with every intention of hastily removing herself. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Swivel's LogsCategory:Lifeline's Logs